


Surprise

by LeighJ



Series: Promises [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodily Fluids, Come Shot, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Beth, POV Beth Greene, POV Daryl Dixon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Beth Greene, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: Beth is acting different and not at all like the girlfriend he's been with for the past six years. He's insecure and petrified this means she's leaving him, but it's kind of the opposite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I've put this in a series called 'promises' because I made a joke to Coco that one day I would make a series and fill it with all the prompts and second/third/fourth/fifth chapters she requests from me. Well, that day has come. Her and wallflow3r combined inspire and practically write enough fics that they're getting a bloody series. I doubt fics in this series with really pair together or need to be read in the order I set them, they'll just be stand alone fics unless I say otherwise. Also as you can see, there's one more part to this. It could be a stand alone but it fits quite nice so it will be the second chapter.

There have been several times in Daryl Dixon's life where he's been freaked the fuck out. Where he's overreacted, cannon balled into conclusions and later regretted it. A lot of these times have included his girlfriend of six years: Beth Greene. They met in high school. Well, when she was in high school. He was several years older than her at the time. They kept it a secret for a while, let her finish her senior year and then before she went off to college, they sat down with her parents and introduced him as her boyfriend. Her daddy tried to strangle him, her mama had to point the shotgun at her daddy to get him off and her older sister Maggie opened the door, put her head in, shook it and left again.

Apart from that, it went well.

They had a tough time while she went away to college trying to work long distance and most especially it was hard for Daryl who had insecurity issues as high as his head. Beth was young, beautiful, talented and an A+ student. He was a bum who worked under somebody else's rule in a shitty company. No parents for Beth to meet, only his high as a fucking kite brother who was in and out of jail so often Daryl lost track of him most of the time. Until he knocked on the door in the early hours of the morning months later that is. He was rough on her in her college years, accusing her of being out with other guys, getting overbearing and basically being a dick.

Thank God his girl could deal with his shit because they stuck together until she graduated and she moved in with him. Now three years down the line, they're happy and in love, which is something he never thought he would be. They still get looks in the street and out at restaurants; that one guy that asks if she's his daughter. But they don't care because the sex is fucking great and they're best friends, her always bitching to him about her friends and him bitching about work until they grin at each other and start kissing or get ready and go out for date night every Saturday.

The only problem is, for at least the past month, Beth's been acting differently. His girl always loves his hands all over her, even when they're dirty or particularly rough from work, persists until he scoops her up in his arms and squeezes her ass or her thighs with a growl. For the past month though, Daryl has barely been allowed near her and the sex has been practically fucking holy with how silent Beth's been. She's always been a screamer, more so because she knows how much it turns Daryl on to know he's fucking her right or he's not going too far when he pulls her hair.

On top of that, despite the lack of touching on a day to day or the quietness during sex, before he left for work this morning, he found Victoria's Secret lingerie in a bag in the closet. He knows every piece of lingerie his girl owns, has seen her in all of them multiple times in the flesh and in pictures at work, when she's being a vindictive little minx. Daryl knows for a fact she hasn't worn it for him and if he needed any more convincing, the tag is still on the little champagne coloured set. All day at work, it's bothered him. Because if she's not wearing it for him, then who is she wearing it for?

Is it a coincidence that she's been less than enthusiastic during sex and that she barely likes him to touch her anymore? Daryl's so much older than her, truly ranging into the old man category, so does it mean she's found a new man? Does she plan to leave him? He's been freaking the fuck out and by the time he pulls up from work, his heart is racing a mile a minute, imaging the confrontation he plans to have with his girl and whether it's going to end up with her packing up her things and walking out of his door, and his life forever.

* * *

The front door shuts and Beth's stomach nose dives, nausea so sudden and blinding she has to clamp her teeth to stop sick from coming up her throat. She's always been happy when Daryl gets home from work, every day for the last three years that they've lived together, but lately, she's been getting the same sick feeling as she has now. That same question that she acknowledges and dismisses, too scared to approach it. Should she tell him? But the question alone nearly makes her sway on her feet, so she doesn't even try. Pretends instead that everything's fine and tries not let her hard stomach touch him or to let his hands near her ribs, her waist or her belly either.

Daryl walks into the kitchen where she's starting dinner and Beth smiles at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he murmurs, reaching forward to take her waist.

Beth's heart beats erratically as she pulls away as discreetly as she can. "Good day?"

He sighs and crosses his arms. "Ain't it 'bout time we talked 'bout this problem?"

"What problem?" Beth frowns, turning to the stove.

Behind her, he says, "how you ain't been lettin' me touch ya an' that lingerie set you got stashed in the closet."

Her throat practically locks up and she has to put the knife down she only just picked up because her hands are shaking. "Daryl…"

"There someone else?"

She spins around with a scowl. "You would think that, wouldn't you!? Cheatin', as usual. Like fuckin' college all over again!"

"That ain't fuckin' fair, I's diff-"

"No, you ain't fuckin' fair! I ain't never done nothin' to make you think I'm fuckin' some other guy, but that's the first fuckin' conclusion you come to!"

Daryl takes an angry step forward, backing her against the counter. "What the fuck else am I meant to think, Beth!? You ain't lettin' me touch ya, you'se all quite an' shit when we had sex an' you got some fuckin' underwear with the tags on hidden in the closet!"

"It ain't  _hidden_ , stop sayin' it like that!" She yells. "I threw it in there same day I threw up my fuckin' breakfast in the mall."

"The fuck's that got to do with anythin'?"

Daryl frowns and Beth swallows, cradling her stomach. "'Cause I'm… I'm  _pregnant_ , okay? I brought the fuckin' underwear an' then I threw up an' I brought a test. Brought four. All positive."

"But you're on the pill," he says quietly, looking a little dazed.

Beth's eyes prick with tears and her throat hurts when she speaks. "Not a hundred percent. An' I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know how to tell you an' my stomach got harder an' I didn't want you to feel it an' ask questions an' I know you don't wanna be a daddy 'cause of your daddy an' we c-"

Beth pauses when a tear curls over Daryl's cheek, running off his chin as he asks, "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Well yeah, it ain't no one else's baby, Daryl." She gasps when he slides down to his knees on the floor and curves his large palms over her tiny bump. "What're you doin'? Get off the floor," she laughs.

He glances up at her, pressing a kiss to her stomach which is still practically flat, but curves just a little and is covered with the large sweatshirt of his that she's wearing. Daryl's arm loops under her knees and she shrieks even before he stands up with her in his arms, literally sweeping her off of her feet.

Beth grabs his neck as he turns the oven off and starts to walk them upstairs. "You're… happy?" She asks cautiously.

Daryl laughs. "You're havin' my baby, why the fuck ain't I gonna be happy, girl?"

She smiles but inside her stomach explodes with excitement, as if the baby is rejoicing that their Daddy likes them too. "I thought you was gonna freak. We've never talked about kids or startin' a family."

"Beth, there ain't nothin' else I wanna do than give you babies. Marry you one day too."

She raises her brow as he climbs the stairs. "That a proposal?"

"Not yet. Let's have a baby first."

Beth giggles, her heart squeezing tight. "We're gonna have a baby."

Daryl grins at her as he enters their bedroom. "Yeah, we are."

"That's kinda turnin' me on," she teases as she sits on the bed.

He smirks at her, yanking on her sweatpants until they clear her feet and then his head is between her legs, nuzzling aside her panties. Beth groans, her hand falling into his hair as his mouth attacks her clit, his tongue swirling down to fuck into her cunt, smearing her juices all over his face and her inner thighs. She whimpers, reaching up to pull free the rest of her clothes. Daryl glances up at her with his tongue swirling over her clit when she's done, his eyes reverted to her hard little bump and her breasts, which are a little swollen, capped with her tight nipples.

He groans against her clit, flooding it with sensation and she clamps her thighs around his head, trembling from her scalp to her toes. She's really sensitive and she's practically on the verge of cumming when Daryl stands and opens his jeans, bending over her body and sending her higher up on the bed so he can grip his cock and guide himself into her. Beth's so wet that her pussy squelches when he pushes in, his hand soft where he cups the back of her neck, cradling her into him. He's barely resting his weight on her at all, especially her belly and she smiles into his shoulder, her legs lifted up to his hips as he glides in and pulls out, pushes back in deep and groans over her.

Beth digs her nails into his bare forearms, her head tipping back when he catches that spot behind her clit and brings forth a screaming orgasm. Over thinking lately about her huge secret has kept her from enjoying the sex, which is such a fucking waste because sex with Daryl is unimaginable, certainly not something she could describe. The way he makes her feel: sexy, safe, beautiful. It's intoxicating and that paired with Daryl's grunts and groans, like now, never fails to make her gush. Which is what she does now, she can feel it, her cum soaking underneath her as Daryl yanks out, rubbing her clit with the head of his cock and forcing her to convulse under the strength of her next orgasm.

He lets loose a strangled noise as she squirts all over the bedspread. "Shit, girl. S'fuckin' hot."

She's practically out of it when he slides back into her, her cunt so slick it's unreal and it's clearly too much for Daryl because he keeps pausing, sweat gliding down his face as he tries to hold back.

When Beth becomes a little more lucid, she giggles, her head rolling to her shoulder. "Babe, just cum."

"You're gonna get such a spankin' girl, you know the rules," he grunts, fucking into her again.

Beth groans around a smile. "I gotta cum three times before you do."

"Damn straight," he gasps, trembling over her.

She keeps her eyes locked with his as she clenches her pussy. He goes lax, falling over her as he drives his cock into her repeatedly, rattling the whole bed against the wall and practically shoving Beth up the mattress on every thrust, pulling out the sheets until they're pretty much on the bare mattress, fucking like wild animals. Daryl goes still and she does the rest of the work, fluttering her pussy walls until he whines and cums inside her in thick, hot spurts. She hums contently as he bottoms out and then slips out, a rush of fluids sliding down the crack of her ass until she moans deliriously.

"Think if we fuck enough we'll have twins?" He groans into her neck.

Beth laughs loudly, hugging him. "I'm already pregnant, but we can try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not resist putting this up the second I finished it because it was too fucking cute not to write. Swooning at the thought of daddy Daryl.

Beth Greene is not a napper.

She doesn't sleep during the day, doesn't stop cleaning or cooking or writing songs. There has never been one evening in the course of their relationship that Daryl has come home to find his girl asleep. The only two times it's ever happened, have been the best moments of Daryl's life.

* * *

"Girl? Beth, wake up. C'mon girl, s'already six."

Beth groans as she wakes up, stretching out her limbs and rolling to face him squatted beside her on the sofa. "Hm?"

He smiles as he strokes her hair. "We're meant to be leavin' in an hour girl, c'mon. Why ain't you ready?"

She groans again, her hands falling down to her bump and cradling it. "what'd you expect? Grownin' humans inside me is exhaustin', Daryl, I'm tired all the damn time."

He snorts because he still can't fucking believe his comment when he found out that she was pregnant has come true. "See cranky Beth is back. How long you been sleepin'?"

"'Bout an' hour," she yawns.

Daryl strokes her hair as he looks down at her bump, sitting fat and proud, like a picture perfect bump, bare as she's only in a bra and dressing gown. "You guys keepin' Mama up all night, huh?"

"Wonder where they get it from," she teases.

He gives her a half smile and then he looks her up and down with a puzzled frown, taking in her sports bra, fluffy dressing gown, sweatpants and fuzzy socks. "The hell're you wearin', girl?"

She pouts. "I was hot an' then I was cold, so I ended up like this. Hey, stop laughin', this pregnancy shit is hard!"

Daryl tries to smoother his laughter with barely any effort. "I know, girl. Let's stay in."

"You sure? Thought you wanted to see Rick today, been a while."

"Rick's been through this twice, m'sure he'll get it."

Beth looks like she's going to answer but a yawn cuts her off. "Fine," she says in-between it. "Wanna get pizza?"

Daryl stands to his feet after pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Pizza, ice cream, all the shitty films you like, you name it."

"Hey!" She laughs, grabbing a throw pillow and smacking him with it. "You better bring back cookie dough for that!"

He laughs as he grabs his car keys. "Guess you are eatin' for three."

* * *

The second time is nearly three years later, when he comes home to his wife lying on the bed, their daughter Ree cuddled into Beth's chest, her long, dark curls practically up Beth's nose and their son Calvin curled around his younger sister, -by twenty-three minutes- his blonde hair striking compared to his twin. Daryl hums low in his throat at the sight of them, watching his wife's face twitching into consciousness, her head rolling so that her hair brushes over her throat in its new, shorter cut. He loves it, she's never looked so fucking good. Bleach blonde hair and a glow to her skin she picked up when she was pregnant and hasn't lost in three years.

She's always saying how haggard and ugly she is, but all Daryl sees is a fucking goddess who walks around the house with one child on her hip and one child toddling in front of her, a beautiful smile on her face as she moves at the same sluggish pace as of one of their children. Now she looks just as stunning, even with her eyeliner smeared a little. She yawns and rather than stretching, curls her body around their twins, her denim clad thighs drawing his attention as she moves her legs.

"Guess takin' care of a human is exhaustin' too, huh?"

His wife cracks a sleepy smile. "Try two. But no, they're routine now. It's this little one givin' me a hard time."

Beth rolls onto her back, Ree still lying on her arm and proudly shows off the bump stretching her white t-shirt. "Dixon's are always tirin' girl."

Glancing between him, her bump and then the twins, she nods. "Funny, I kinda got the memo."

Daryl laughs and crawls onto the bed, stroking his hand one by one over his kid's faces, his thumb tracing the freckles on the bridge of his son's nose. "You think this one's gonna look like Cal?"

"Could do. Ain't about him being a boy though, Ree is the image of you an' Cal for me."

He smiles, a pleased flush working through his cheeks. "Mystery baby then, huh?"

"Mystery baby," Beth agrees.

They're smiling at each other when Cal stirs and lifts his head up with sleepy eyes. A smile lights his face when he sees Daryl and an emotion like no other, the same one he always gets from the day he met his kids, lights up in his gut, cutting off his throat. "Daddy! Ree-Ree wake up, daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

He laughs as his son tackles him, Beth's laugh musically echoing his and louder when their daughter stirs awake and has the same reaction, screeching, "Daddy!" Almost before she's fully awake. Daryl cuddles his kids, looks at the bump that is his unborn son and then looks at his wife's radiant, smiling face and knows then no matter the shitty hours he works and the crappy money he makes, no matter the stresses in his life and some of the arguments he has with Beth, his rage when Ree throws his phone down the toilet for the third time and Cal draws on the walls with permanent marker, they'll always be everything he ever needs and he'll cherish them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I took the twin remark and ran with it because WHY NOT, right? Plus I can totally get away with it because Beth only took four pregnancy tests, she hadn't been to any appointments or scans when she told Daryl because she wanted him to be there for them. So yeah, roll with it.


End file.
